1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gene injection apparatus and a gene injection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Publication WOO4/092369 (US 2007/0087436 A1) discloses a microinjection method and a microinjection apparatus, both designed to electrically adsorb substance, such as a gene, to the tip of a fine needle, project the fine needle into a cell and apply a pulse voltage to the fine needle, thereby to inject the substance into the cell. The fine needle is projected into the cell, by using a piezoelectric element that can elongate and contract in the axial direction of the fine needle.
The system disclosed in the above-identified publication is of the type in which the fine needle holds a gene at its tip. Hence, the gene can be injected into the cell with low-invasive to the cell, increasing the survival rate of the cell.